


Ticklish Tybalt

by MissWarmNights



Category: Romeo and Juliet (1968)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, I'm Sorry, I'm so mean to Tybalt, Non-Sexual Bondage, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shakespeare, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWarmNights/pseuds/MissWarmNights
Summary: Romeo and Mercutio discover that Tybalt has an embarrassing weakness, and they take full advantage of it.
Kudos: 8





	Ticklish Tybalt

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the 1968 version of Romeo and Juliet, directed by Franco Zeffirelli. It's terrible...I know. And I KNOW the characters in the real movie don’t talk like this, but I updated the dialogue to make it more modern because I can’t write poetic Shakespearean dialogue (I suck at writing!). Anyway, I came up with this story and decided to take a chance and post it.

The last thing Tybalt remembered was being knocked unconscious. When he awoke, he found himself tied spread eagle on a sturdy table wearing nothing but his underwear. Furious and confused, he immediately began struggling, only to learn that he was completely immobilized. He shouted curses and threats at the two young men standing over him.

Romeo and Mercutio were his captors. It was actually Mercutio’s idea. He wanted to play a practical joke on Tybalt. Romeo had been skeptical about the prank but agreed to help Mercutio. The two friends had captured Tybalt, stripped him to his undies, and tied him to the table.

“What is the meaning of this?” Tybalt demanded, clenching his fists in rage. “Untie me at once!”

“Calm down,” Romeo said softly.

“My clothes, my shoes…,” Tybalt whimpered in utter disbelief. “Where are they?”

“Not to worry,” Romeo assured him. “We shall return your belongings when we are finished.”

Tybalt was getting angrier and more confused by the minute. He cursed, struggling with all his might to get loose. “Finished with _what_? What will you do to me?!”

Mercutio pursed his lips and moved closer to the Capulet, standing directly over him. The blonde wasted no time getting to the point.

“Poor little Tybalt,” Mercutio sighed, smirking down at their enraged hostage. “Word has reached my ears that you are rather…ticklish.”

Tybalt froze. His grey blue eyes widened in horror.

“Yes… _I know_ ,” Mercutio said with an evil grin. “Romeo told me.”

“My lady told me,” Romeo chimed in.

Tybalt was terrified. He swallowed a plea of mercy, determined not to lose his dignity. He knew that he was extremely ticklish. It was his greatest weakness.

“Me? Ticklish?” he said, clearly trembling. “Ha! Nonsense!”

Mercutio and Romeo smiled down at him. They said nothing…just stared and smiled.

“I am not t-ticklish,” Tybalt lied, doing his best “brave” look.

Mercutio did an experiment. He brought his hands over Tybalt’s body and wiggled his fingers at him. Tybalt smiled and burst into panicked giggles, cringing away from the hovering fingers.

Mercutio burst out laughing. “Oh, I think somebody is _very_ ticklish indeed!”

Romeo chuckled. “I wonder where he is most ticklish?”

“I am so eager to know!” Mercutio grinned, his sky blue eyes sparkling with mischief. “Let us find out, shall we?”

“No! Don’t you dare touch me!” Tybalt shouted, cringing.

Mercutio ignored him and jumped onto the table, straddling Tybalt’s waist. He began scribbling his fingers in Tybalt’s exposed armpits.

Tybalt exploded with laughter. He squirmed and bucked on the table, trying in vain to pull his arms down.

“No! Stop!” Tybalt cried. “That tickles!”

Romeo smiled, coming over to join the fun. He started tickling the right armpit while Mercutio continued on the left one. They reduced the hot-tempered Capulet to a begging, pleading wreck. He laughed and laughed, turning bright red on his cheeks.

“Aww, who’s ticklish? Who’s a ticklish little boy?” Mercutio cooed tauntingly. “Tybalt is! Yes, he is! He is so tickly!”

Romeo let Mercutio do the teasing. He was just happy to be tickling the daylights out of Juliet’s feisty cousin. Tybalt always did hate the Montagues. Now, Romeo was making him pay for treating his family like crap for so long.

They tickled his pits for fifteen minutes, and then Romeo started tickling his sides which proved to be another weak spot. Mercutio’s fingers dug into his ribcage, and he began counting the ribs slowly and torturously. Mercutio constantly teased him with baby talk.

“PLEASE STOP!” he shrieked, desperate for relief.

Mercutio suggested they get his stomach next, much to Tybalt’s horror. While his underarms, sides, and ribs were insanely ticklish, his stomach was even worse!

“No, please, I beg of you!” Tybalt whimpered. “Not my belly!”

Mercutio just laughed at him. He and Romeo turned their attention to Tybalt’s vulnerable stomach. Mercutio started by spidering his fingers along the quivering tummy.

Tybalt let out a high-pitched scream before plunging into hysterical laughter.

Mercutio grinned in sadistic glee. He began to gently squeeze Tybalt’s tummy, and Romeo did the same.

As Tybalt howled with laughter, his entire face turned bright red, and tears came rolling down his hot cheeks. He writhed and thrashed with all his strength but could not get away. He tried to beg for mercy, but he was laughing too hard to speak. His body jerked from side to side, but there was no escaping those four tickling hands.

“He’s way more ticklish than I am!” Romeo said with a cheeky smile.

“Behold the baby!” Mercutio jeered as he continued kneading the tender belly. “Look, Romeo, look at this little baby! He’s crying!”

Romeo took some pity on Tybalt and stopped tickling him. And, twelve minutes later, he convinced Mercutio to stop as well. They granted him a two-minute break to regain some of his composure.

Tybalt was broken. He gasped for air, still giggling and shaking. Sweat drenched his tanned body and his dark, curly hair. Romeo, being a sympathetic soul, took a cloth and dried his sweaty, tear-stained face.

“Break is over, Tybalt! Get ready to start laughing again,” Mercutio chuckled, eager to explore more tickle spots.

“Mercutio?” Romeo spoke up. “My lady Juliet tells me that Tybalt is madly ticklish on the soles of his feet.”

Mercutio’s face lit up.

“NO! Don’t tickle my feet!” Tybalt protested, now panicking more than ever. His feet were the most ticklish spot on his whole body. “Please, have mercy!”

Mercutio walked over to Tybalt’s bare feet. “What are you fussing about, Tybalt? We’re the ones who have to smell your stinky feet.”

 _"What?!_ ” Tybalt blushed furiously. That comment embarrassed him. “My feet are not _stinky_!”

“My nose begs to differ,” Mercutio said, pinching his nose in mock disgust.

Romeo laughed and played along, holding his nose as well and waving his hand at the air. “P.U.! Those feet do stink!”

Tybalt blushed harder, cursing under his breath.

The friends wasted no more time. Mercutio took position at his right foot while Romeo took position at the left one.

Mercutio lightly ran his index finger along the ball of his foot, and Tybalt absolutely squealed!

“I barely touched it,” Mercutio said in awe. “My, what a ticklish little boy!”

“This is going to be fun,” Romeo said, smirking.

Mercutio grabbed Tybalt’s big toe and held it back to limit foot movement. He smiled evilly and began tickling his bare foot, starting at the heel and skittering up to his toes.

Romeo tickled all over Tybalt’s left foot, scratching up and down the bare sole.

Tybalt threw his head back and laughed harder and louder than seemed humanly possible. His screaming laughter caused tears to pour down his crimson face. He arched his back and started to convulse, thrashing so violently that the table almost fell over. His tear-filled eyes pleaded for mercy, but he couldn’t talk because he was laughing too hard.

“Awww, poor baby!” Mercutio mocked, tickling under his toes.

After ten minutes, Romeo took pity on Tybalt and stopped tickling his foot. Mercutio, however, just kept on tickling and tickling. The word ‘mercy’ was not part of his vocabulary. He was just getting warmed up and had no intention of ending the tickle torture.

“I think he’s had enough,” Romeo tried to convince his blonde companion.

“He’s had enough when I say so!” Mercutio blurted out.

Mercutio found a white feather and began gliding it along the arches of Tybalt’s feet and between his wiggling toes. The stiff feather was pure torture on Tybalt’s ticklish feet.

Romeo started looking around, growing more nervous. “Mercutio, what if somebody comes in?”

“Go keep watch!”

Romeo sighed and went to stand by the door. He watched as Mercutio tickled the life out of his lover’s cousin. Romeo’s ears ached from listening to the constant screams of laughter. He enjoyed tickling Tybalt as much as the next person, but Mercutio was getting carried away.

Finally, poor Tybalt passed out. The room fell silent. Romeo and Mercutio looked at each other, knowing they could get into big trouble for this.

Mercutio just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “That was fun, was it not?”

“It was,” Romeo admitted with a sly smile. He went to the table, drew his dagger, and cut off the ropes that bound Tybalt. After removing the restraints, Romeo brought over Tybalt’s clothes and set them on top of his chest.

“The baby is exhausted from playtime and needs a nap!” Mercutio jeered, pinching Tybalt’s cheek and ruffling his hair.

“We must go,” Romeo urged.

The two companions fled, leaving the unconscious Capulet alone to rest and recover. Mercutio felt confident and pleased with himself. He planned to threaten and tease Tybalt about his weakness every chance he got! Romeo, however, felt uneasy and a little guilty. He never intended for Tybalt to get hurt or pass out. The tickle torture was just meant to be a funny prank. Did they go too far? He knew that Tybalt would be too embarrassed to tell anybody what happened, and he knew that Tybalt would _definitely_ seek revenge.

The End


End file.
